


The Song

by IndieFoxProductions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Magic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, based on the song from Bee and Puppycat, fleur has a different last name, fleurmione - Freeform, made up locations and star systems, things like that, way back in 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieFoxProductions/pseuds/IndieFoxProductions
Summary: A wanted criminal crash lands on a far off exo-planet, home to a certain space princess.





	The Song

"Grandmother, could you tell me a story?"

A time worn old woman looked up from the knitting in her hands to peer down upon the small child playing before the fire. The room was warm and comfortable as she rocked slowly in her chair, the Christmas tree stood beautifully decorated in the corner as the cat slumbered peacefully on the shawl draped over the chair. Lowering her knitting onto her lap, the old woman stared into the flickering fire for a while before she began.

"Aye, come child and I shall tell ye a story passed down from my mother and her mother before her and the one before her for many, many years."

The child obediently did as told, and scooted closer to his grandmother as the light from the fire shone off his golden, straw colored hair. Blue eyes stared excitedly up at the woman, his hands clutched onto his stuffed otter toy tightly.

"Once upon a time, there was a space outlaw," She began, her voice smooth and warm like honey. "Who fell in love with the Space King's daughter." 

* * *

"Eagle Two, we have a problem, over." The captain of the ship announced as she fiddled with various knobs and switches on her ship's mainframe; outside, the ship's protective plating was being burned away from the force of reentry into the planet's atmosphere.

"Copy that Eagle One, over." A voice answered, the message slightly garbled by static, but the message was clear.

"EMERGENCY! PREPARE FOR LANDING!" The computer system wailed, its robotic voice deathly calm in the face of danger.

"Merde." She cursed as her hands flew across the vast array of buttons as the ship shook violently after hitting a particularly strong updraft.

"EMERGENCY! E-MER-GEN-CY!" The computer continued on, its voice starting to raise into a shrill shriek. "EMERGENCY! PREPARE FOR-!!!"

With a few swift kicks to the speakers, the pilot forcefully shut down the computers wails and focused on turning the ship's nose up so as to guide it into a smoother landing.  
The ships runners deployed without a hitch and rolled once before the force of the landing sent the ship back into the air once again. On its next downward descent a few feet later, the runners completely snapped off as the vehicle spun wildly into a clearing.

She slammed her fist down on the ejection button as the ship collided into a thick gathering of sturdy trees, and the pilot was sent flying through the broken glass of the windshield to land heavily onto the grass covered ground. The pilot's pained groan was overshadowed by the sound of metal finally coming to rest in a crumpled heap.   
Raising to her feet, the pilot walked toward her ship, dropping her helmet behind her as she went. Long blonde hair was swept out of the pilot's eyes as her heart beat fast in her chest; a single drop of sweat dripped from her face as she peered into the damaged control room.

Ducking under the broken right wing, she removed the hidden emergency toolbox from its place inside the hull. Jumping back into the cockpit she began brushing aside broken pieces of glass and debris from around the communications system.

"Eagle Two, do you copy? Over." She asked into the mounted microphone, turning dials all the while to catch the right frequency. Nothing came back other than the sound of static.

"Eagle Two, do you copy? Over."

There was no response.

Grabbing her toolbox the pilot got down to look under the dash to inspect the wires that lead from the machine into the heart of the ship. Her boots slid across the smooth floor as she pushed herself closer to the main hub. Upon closer inspection, the insulated wires appeared undamaged, their copper endings still connected to their respective ports. Confused, the pilot removed a flashlight from her toolbox to look for whatever was disrupting the signal.

"There's nothing wrong with your ship's communications," A disembodied voice announced suddenly, causing the pilot to hit her head on the dash in shock. "Communication signals are unable to breach the shield."

Scrambling from under the dash, the pilot shielded her eyes from the glare of the sun to look up at the person who spoke.

"Sorry? What was that?" She inquired as the person came into view.

"There is a shield around this planet," The speaker said as a matter-of-fact. "Incoming and outgoing signals won't go through."

A woman was leaning partially over the edge of the ship, slightly tipping into the interior, her hands splayed out across the lip as her arms held her up.

She was small, but looked healthy from the golden bronze of her skin and the sun bleached brown hair that rested lightly in curls and waves upon her shoulders. The white dress she wore was strapless and hugged her body perfectly with just barely visible hint of ruffles that cascaded away from the pilot's view. A single, perfectly arched eyebrow was raised over dark chocolate colored eyes, as if daring the pilot to disagree with what she said.

She was beautiful.

Standing, the pilot brushed off the dirt from her clothing and whipped her hands over her pants.

"And what planet is this, madam?" She asked.

"Iroth, planet of the stars under the sun." The woman said brightly as she flashed a smile of perfectly straight, white teeth. "Known for the moonstones under the mountain."

"The Dregh solar system, right?" The pilot guessed, a wary look in her eyes. "Just out of the Capital’s protective territories?"

"That would be correct." She sing-songed, her voice light and airy like a bird.

The pilot leapt out of the ship, feet landing firmly on the ground. When the ship tipped onto its side, it left the opening of the cockpit a mere couple of feet from the ground, and she saw that the girl had used her bare feet to point down towards the ground and act as a counterbalance while her upper body arched slightly to tip forward.  
Straightening her legs, the woman dropped lightly onto her feet with the grace and elegance not unlike that of a ballet dancer. As she had thought, the pilot watched with wide eyes as the ruffled skirt section of the dress floated down to rest just above her knees. One foot forward, she looked up into the pilot's face as she smoothed her dress down.

“I’m called Hermione, and I welcome you to my planet.” The brunette said as she curtsied slightly, a mere bend of her knees really.

“Fleur Deforest.” The blonde pilot answered smoothly as she bent at the waist.

Hermione made a slight face of disappointment before she smiled, a full, breath taking smile that made the sun look dim in comparison. Taking Fleur by the hand, Hermione pulled the taller woman towards the nearby village, a single destination in mind.

“I’m sure the blacksmith has just the tools you’ll need to fix that wing.”

Looking back, Fleur was just in time to see not only the wing of her ship crumble and fall, but for also the tail fin to bend inwards on itself with a groan. With a sign, she followed behind the girl.

* * *

“And they both agreed they were meant to be together.”

* * *

  
Hermione sat in the captain's seat as Fleur tinkered under the steering wheel, occasionally handing the blonde the desired tool as she called for them. Having been in town for a few months now, the blonde pilot was a frequent visitor to the blacksmith, the Inn, and even the brothel; she and her seemingly endless bag of coins had been welcomed with open arms wherever she went. However, covered with muck and spilled oil, and no matter how many times she bathed herself or cleaned them, her clothes had seen better days.

The maroon jacket was stained and torn from the crash, but the blonde insisted that she continue to wear it ‘for luck’ that she get home safely. Even the black undershirt and similarly colored pants had seen better days; while the leather boots the woman wore were as soft as a bird's feathers from constant wear and tear.  
Looking down at the blonde, Hermione tilted her head slightly, taking measurements and making calculations in her head by the second. Handing Fleur a screwdriver, she stood and padded off silently to the edge of the lip and jumped out.

Fleur worked on unknowingly for a couple of minutes before requesting another tool, only to be left empty handed. Peering out to look at the empty chair, Fleur pouted slightly before getting up; stretching out the kinks in her muscles she could just barely see the figure of her companion already a fair distance away. Rolling out her shoulders, she shrugged once before getting back to work.

While tightening the last bolt inside the heating unit, Fleur was shocked out of her zone by the feeling of something hitting her squarely in the stomach. Hitting her head once again on the dash, she glared down at the pile of items in her lap before turning said glare up at the person who threw them at her.

“Change, you can’t keep wearing the same clothes everyday.” Hermione said firmly, her hands on her hips as she replied with a glare of her own. “Those should fit you, if not we can take them in to get fitted.”

“You’re one to talk,” Fleur retorted with a smirk. “Don’t you wear anything besides dresses?”

Hermione steadily became a dark shade of red as she smoothed out her dress subconsciously, the sage green helped bring out the color of her hazel eyes.  
Whatever remark Fleur was going to make was silenced by the hat Hermione tossed into her face with a final order to change clothes as she gave the blonde some privacy.  
Sitting outside on the ships still on the mend wing, Hermione listened to the distinct sound of garments hitting the floor and the sound of cloth folding and brushing against itself; and after a few minutes, she turned to the sound of someone clearing their throat.

The brunettes face warmed as she took in the new image of the blonde; skin tight blue pantaloons were comfortably tucked into the blonde’s boots as a loose fit coat hung just right over a printed white undershirt. Quirking her eyebrow, Hermione undid the blonde’s preferred ponytail and positioned it to lay in waves draped over her shoulders and down her back before crowning her with the semi-floppy blue hat.

“Thank you, Hermione.” Fleur said shyly as she tucked a strand of hair behind the other woman’s ear; leaning down, she placed a chaste kiss upon the brunette’s cheek.  
What she didn't expect was for Hermione to turn her head ever so slightly and to have their lips meet in the middle. Shocked, Fleur was just pulling away when the feather light touch of Hermione’s small hands on her face stilled her, and the two held each other as their lips did all the talking.

* * *

“The princess decided to run away with her, and they planned to meet at their favorite meadow before they escaped.”

* * *

The ship hovered a few feet over the ground before rising higher, its engines humming quietly and smoothly beneath the blonde’s feet. Besides her sat Hermione, as the brunette had insisted that she be apart of the initial test drive. Fleur sped over the meadow, streaking along until everything was just one large blur, over the sea of grass and the flowers that were just starting to bloom.

Everything had gone smoothly while repairing the ship, sure she might have spent more time waiting for parts to arrive than actually fixing the ship, but now the pilot was ready to leave. Glancing over to her companion, the blonde felt a sharp tinge in her chest at the thought of saying goodbye to the helpful girl. And now, with the girl peering out the window with such a grand smile on her face, Fleur wasn't sure if she wanted to leave after all.

They continued on, pushing the ship to its very limits until they neared the mountain; its appearance large and formidable as it loomed over them. Here the forest continued on all around them, melding in beautifully with the landscape, large evergreen trees grew from the base of the mountain, higher and higher until the very peak. Shrubs and wild grasses dotted the area, not a speck of rich brown soil was visible save for the well traveled footpath that wound its way around the mountain like a snake.

Ship hovering, Hermione explained to Fleur a brief history about the mountain, named Berriru after a man in the village.

“He was the first to really try and make this planet safe for human habitation,” The brunette explained, her voice somber. “That's why there aren't many predators in the forests, he was a Warlock, you see. His magic is what keeps their numbers down even today.”

Fleur gazed up at the mountain, suddenly feeling small and inadequate in its presence. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel as her mouth went dry.

“Then he discovered the moonstones hidden within, and was able to eventually set up a village for his family and himself.” She paused. “The same village we just came from, actually.”

They sat quietly for a few minutes, simply listening to the others soft breathing for a while. Behind them the sun began to sink back behind the mountains on the other end of the planet, the double moons already starting to make their appearance before the two women.

* * *

“But it was a trap. The princess had lied, and the outlaw was surrounded by the King's army of warlocks.”

* * *

The night had fallen fast, and now everything was shrouded in the dark purple of twilight as the two women lay silently in the grassy field, their eyes turned up to gaze fondly at the stars and constellations above them. All around them bloomed various species of flowers, their petals open to allow their heavenly smell to waft around the area.

“Fleur,” Hermione asked, her hand intertwined with the blondes. “Are you still leaving tomorrow?”

“All the trial runs worked out, and the ship is fine now,” The other woman answered slowly as she picked out the right words to say. “There is no reason why I would remain here any longer, really.”

It was silent between them for a while as they let their words sink in, as realization sank in.

“Would you ever return?” Hermione murmured while she turned to look at the woman besides her. “Do you think you will ever come back here?”

Back to you? Fleur wondered.

“I don’t know, Hermione.” Fleur kept her gaze locked onto the skies above, silently asking them for an answer.

The brunette shivered as a gust of cool air blew over them from the mountains, her flimsy dress providing no protection whatsoever from the elements. Sitting up, Fleur shrugged off her jacket to offer the garment to the other woman, who joined the blonde in an upright position; jacket firmly around her shoulders. Fleur fiddled with a strand of grass, her long fingers weaved the strand into a knot as her mind raced with a dozen questions.

“Hermione,” The pilot began, suddenly unsure of herself. “If I asked you to come with me tomorrow, would you say yes? Would you come?”

Ice blue eyes met amber as the two women looked at each other, the question hanging above their heads to mingle in the air around them. The corners of Hermione’s lips stretched into the beginnings of a smile that had the blonde woman’s heart pounding out a steady beat within her chest as the butterflies fluttered around in her stomach.

“Yes.” She breathed, her words as sweet as the flowers around them.

* * *

Fleur’s lips pressed against Hermione’s as the blonde lowered the two of them back onto the grass, her hands came up to rest on either side of the brunette. The younger woman sighed into the kiss as she allowed herself this stolen moment and allowed her hands to travel up the blonde’s strong back to weave her fingers into the golden mess of hair.

The air around them crackled with electricity as hands wandered, and Fleur was attempting to undo a particularly stubborn button from the back of Hermione’s dress when something cracked not too far off from where the two women lay.

Fleur leaned up to gaze out over the field before her, but was too late to see the figure that loomed behind her; the sharp point of a ranseur bit into the thin skin of her back, just between her shoulder blades. The blonde’s body tensed above the brunette’s, her crystalline eyes wide in fear as a penetrating voice round out around them.

“Release the princess,” It commanded, leaving no question about disobeying. “You are hereby under arrest by order of the Capital.”

A large hand pulled Fleur to her knees before forcing her to stand and stumble back a few steps away from Hermione, the sharp point dug further against her skin, threatening to break the skin at any moment.

Hermione brushed off the grass and dirt from her dress as she stood, her face was void of expression as a cluster of hooded figures entrapped the two within a tight knit circle. Like Moses and the Red Sea, a larger, taller, hooded figure parted its minions without so much as a wave of its hand to stand directly besides the princess, a pair of burning red eyes peered out from behind its hood.

“Traitor!” Fleur snarled as she attempted to lunge forward, only to have her hands restrained behind her back as she was forced back onto her knees. “You planned this whole thing out!”

Hermione’s laughter was sharp and cold as it rang out over the plain as she stepped toward the struggling blonde; her hand flashed once in the air before coming down to strike the pilot once upon her cheek.

“This planet is going under, Fleur.” Hermione began as she made her way around the small circle. “All because of a foolish decision made by my father, my people are starving in their homes as the mountain begins to produce less and less to aid our economy.”

“And that’s where you come in, Fleur Deforest, or should I rather say Fleur Delacour?” The brunette remarked as she came to stand before the blonde once again. “You, who are going to bring us back from the brink and save this doomed planet from financial ruin.”

The pilot’s eyes narrowed dangerously, her hands curled into fists against her back as the group of hooded figures collectively groaned and shuffled in place.

“It wasn’t hard finding out your true name when your reputation precedes you.” Hermione admitted smugly. “The famous pilot who lead a whole armada against the Capital, only to fall back at the death of your only sister; the very same person who is wanted in nearly every solar system with the largest sum of gold on her head in the history of the universe.”

“Oh Fleur,” The princess breathed as she began stepping back. “If only there was someone out there who loved you; but I must do what is right for my people.”

As one the hooded figures pounded the earth with the ends of their ranseur’s, their deep voices rang out clear and loud over the field; the leader pointed its crystal ended ranseur directly at the now struggling pilot as a malevolent purple energy swirled within the crystal as it pulsed in time with the groaning of the others.

“You may begin.”

* * *

“Filled with anger, the magic that was meant to capture the outlaw instead transformed her into a monster and she escaped.”

* * *

A purple beam erupted from the crystal’s center, its energy shining brightly as the mass slammed fully into Fleur’s chest as she screamed, the power burning away the material of her shirt as it was absorbed into her body. The air seemed to become heated as the spell continued, as the wind picked up and began to blow harshly around the small party strongly enough to whip up hair and sent the ends of the cloaks ruffling along the ground.

“Careful now,” Hermione cautioned as Fleur’s body began to glow. “We need her alive for transport.”

The pilot’s body began to thrash wildly as the energy made its way through her body, her screams turning into horrible shrieks as feather like structures began to erupt from around her face and neck. The smaller hooded figures raised their weapons in an effort to maintain the spell, their beams of purple energy smaller, but no more effective than the original to neutralize their prisoner.

Dangerous talons raked the ground as Fleur bent under the force of the spells, her teeth bared as they enlarged and grew into deadly points, her body shuddered as it lost more and more of its human characteristics as it morphed into that of a creature born of nightmares.

Pupiless eyes flooded black as the newly awakened Veela flexed under the strain of the magic and used it as her own, her shriek echoing in the silence of the night, the force of the counterspell being strong enough to push everyone several feet away as a shock wave sped out across the fields.

Grotesque, bony appendages ripped their way out of the skin of her back and spread like the giant wings of a bird as thousands of feathers appeared and further disrupted the air with every powerful downstroke. All around her the warlocks fled in terror as those closest to her were burned or killed as the combined efforts of their magic spread out, until eventually only Hermione stood alone in the field with Fleur.

Daring to take a tense step forward, she watched with bated breath as the woman she knew rose up into the air on those powerful wings. Drops of blood and wisps of smoke left her body as she hovered for a second, and for a slight second Hermione thought she caught her gaze, before the woman flew off towards the mountains.

* * *

“What happened next, Grandmother?” The child asked as he rubbed at his eyes sleepily, his thumb making its way towards his mouth. “Did they ever find her?”

“Never in all these years has the pilot ever been seen again,” The woman sipped at a cup of tea before continuing. “although some say that she remains alive to this day, haunting those who wronged their loved ones.”

In the fireplace a log split in half and crumbled, sending a shower of embers rained down and glowed red among the coals that caused the child to jump.

“Off to bed with ye now,” The grandmother waved the child off with a flicker of her hand. “or else there will be no presents for ye in the morning.”

Yawning, the child rose and headed towards bed, his toy held close against his small chest and was soon out of sight. With a sigh herself, the old woman rose on time worn limbs and with a single pat on the cat, made her way to her own bed.

In the dead of the night, when the house was still and the fire all but a distant memory, the cat awoke and stared out into the darkness from a nearby window, it’s tail twitching as a winged figure flew overhead into the shadows of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed! We can rant and cry about things over at my Tumblr!


End file.
